Smile
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Jealousy and Envious are feelings that innocent adorable Guppies shouldn't feel. So why now open their eyes and see in a whole new way? In two different points of views, see how the sweet female Guppy and the intelligent male Guppy feel this way.
1. Chapter 1 - Oona's Perspective

She saw the way her friend looked at her crush that she had not-so-kinda oblivious feelings for. Deema stared into his eyes in a dreamily way as she listened to his order for her play shop. Oona, being the sensitive one, felt kind of betrayed at this, but why would she feel so betrayed? She knew how Nonny and she are most comfortable and social with each other than any of the other guppies.

"_Nonny?" The calm quiet male guppy stared at her in response. "Is it true I'm one of your close friends?" Oona whispered, still nervous to hear his answer. Nonny stared at her in confusion, but all he did was nod. "Why?" The female swallowed the lump in her throat, nervously. "Um…it's nothing. I'm just making sure, hehe…" she smiled slightly, but Nonny knew it was a fake one. He didn't show a frown, but he did look at her worriedly. _

"_You're lying." He said, sternly. Oona winced at this. 'Of course…it's too obvious if I lie, I'm terrible at lying! Plus, lying is bad…especially if I use it on my best friend…' Oona sighed. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded, listening attentively. "I honestly…don't know. I want to know if I'm ever troubling to you. I wouldn't want to ever be such a troublesome person to you…" She was half-lying and half telling the truth. The truth was that she wanted to know if she was a closer friend to Nonny than Deema. She was…jealous if Deema did beat her in his best friends list. _

_Nonny shook his head, a slight frown now appearing on his face. "Why would you ever think that?" 'Although, I ask how can you even think that?' Oona stiffened. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone…especially you, you know…" She muttered the last part, hoping he didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did, but he did have a small smile now, and the red tint on his face kinda made things slightly embarrassing. "D-don't ever think that…" he whispered, turning away slightly. They both knew he had more to say, but was too shy to say anything more, which made Oona smile happily._

It was already the next day, so Oona decided to go to school early. Who knows? Maybe she can help Mr. Grouper or any of the guppies there who needs help. On the way, she saw two shrimps together. They were holding hands, which made Oona curious, so she went to them.

"Hello!" Oona greeted them. "Well hello, Oona!" The two shrimps replied. Oona's gaze lowered to their intertwined fingers. "Why are you holding hands? Are your hands cold?" She asked. She looked at the sky. '_I can't blame them…its pretty cold out here…especially in this winter season…' _The female shrimp giggled. "Well not just that, dear Oona! We're a couple!" Oona just stared at them in confusion. "It means we're together, in a loving way. So when you're in love – or have a crush on someone, and they feel the same way to you back, you might become a couple." The two shrimps nuzzled each other, giving Eskimo kisses. "Aww…you two are so cute!" Oona giggled. They looked at her awkwardly. "…Ah! I'm sorry, I'll leave now – I've got to get to school! Bye now!" "Bye Oona!"

Oona rushed to the gates leading to the school. She looked back at the couple again. She blushed. "When you like someone a certain way, huh…?" She nervously smiled. "I'm too young for that yet… Anyway, he wouldn't feel the same… I'm just a friend to him." She spoke to herself before going through the door. It seemed only Molly, Goby, and Deema were here at the moment. They were getting ready, putting their stuff away, and readying the snacks, reading books, anything in this free time for now.

Oona gulped nervously, swimming over to Deema and Molly. Deema was practically staring away at Goby, blushing at that very moment; she didn't even notice Oona come in. "Good morning, Oona. You're early today." Molly greeted warmly. "You all are too. I guess Nonny and Gil aren't here at the moment?" Oona replied, putting her bag in the cubbies. Molly shook her head. "Nope. Not right now, that is. We've got a few minutes to spare, so what do you want to do? Do you want to let Deema stay in her fantasy?" The two giggled, but soon were interrupted by a slightly loud "I HEARD THAT, YOU TWO!" They turned to Deema who glared at them, blushing madly.

Oona giggled again, but soon stopped, sadly smiling at the ground. '_Deema's pretty confusing. Does she like Nonny in that certain way or Goby in that way? Right now, it's Goby but...' _The door opened, and the guppy who entered was none other than Nonny. "Good morning, Nonny!" "Hey, Nonners!" Oona was about to greet, but winced again. '_She makes nicknames especially for him… none for Goby…Is it possible she likes both Nonny and Goby?' _Nonny just nodded at them, saying a quiet "Good morning…" looking at each guppy there, and stopped at Oona, who seemed to be distracted and deep in her thoughts. He eyed her curiously and suspiciously before deciding to quietly, but shyly swim over to her.

Oona jumped back, noticing him appear right when she looked up. She blushed slightly and bowed. "G-Good morning, N-Nonny…!" She greeted nervously. He stared at her curiously once again. '_What's with her today? She wasn't usually like this …' _Nonny thought. He nodded; deciding to talk to her once Molly or Gil starts the pop songs on what they're learning today.

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper." The guppies said as they sat in their usual seats as a giant fish came in. "Well good morning, everyone!" That was when Gil came in with an announcement. "Mr. Grouper! Guess what? We saw a couple together earlier! They looked pretty happy." Everyone started making comments about that until… "What's a 'couple'? Isn't it supposed to have something to do with two things?" Deema tilted her head confusedly. "Well that's true, but in this case, a couple is when two people really like each other in a special way. An example of a couple is when two people love each other and sometimes do hobbies together. A special kind of couple is a married one." Mr. Grouper explained.

"Oh! A married couple? That's like our parents!" Goby said, happily, thinking of his parents together. "Exactly! Speaking of which, guess what today is?" The guppies thought for a moment. "Thursday." Molly answered. Mr. Grouper chuckled. "Well not just any Thursday, it's St. Valentines Day! If you care for someone in a special way – either family or friendly or loving, give them a special present!" That's when Molly started a pop song with her making something special to give to Gil.

Oona quietly backed away, though this did not go unnoticed by Nonny. He noticed how she stared at Deema in a sad way. This made him feel upset, because his own crush was feeling down, and he was being too shy to do anything. He shook his head. '_It was easier to just listen to her talk, but when it's the other way around…I don't know how to do this…' _He whispered in his mind. He quietly swam to her again, and thankfully, she didn't notice him too soon. "…I…can't help it…I am jealous of my own friend…" Nonny wanted to say something about that, but something told him to just listen to her, just this moment, to hear the news she wouldn't want to tell anyone, especially Nonny.

"I'm not too sure anymore…I hope she doesn't like Nonny though…not in that same way the couples do… She likes Goby, that's all…but I just don't want her to like Nonny…" She buried her face in her arms. "I really like him in that way … in that loving affectionate way but…" He couldn't help not saying anything. He's part of the reason why she was so upset, and he just sat next to her and spoke. "But why?" Oona gasped and looked up at him, who was frowning sadly, but not looking at her directly. She whimpered and looked to the opposite side, blushing slightly.

Nonny sighed on the inside. '_I guess it's going to be the other way around for this moment._' "There's…no reason for you to be upset… I'm not interested in Deema in that sort of way…" he explained, feeling slightly better about him as he noticed Oona soften a bit. "You shouldn't feel jealous over this sort of thing…you might get a good surprise by the end of the day." He smiled, since Oona really was feeling better now, but she still refused to look up. "A-anyway…I'm not one to make anything too special, but for you, I'd do my best, Oona." Oh yes, she was definitely blushing deeply right now, especially since he started pulling out an origami-like, neatly folded heart card, it was half orangish green and half purple.

Nonny shyly handed her the neat card, which Oona happily yet nervously took. "Th-thank you, Nonny…" she whispered, opening up the card and reading the message, noticing the male guppy starting to blush darkly as he shut his eyes for a moment. She blushed as soon as she finished reading it. As if she wasn't flushed enough, she quickly glanced at the other guppies who were almost done with their pop song that was going on for who knows how long and turned to Nonny again, showing her now cheered up smile.

"Um, I want to give you something too…but I wanna try it…!" Nonny looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. It seems he's back to his non-talky self. "Well, can I try it?" Oona asked. He nodded, letting her try whatever she wants to give him. She leaned towards him, closing up the space between them, their faces just a few centimeters far from each other. Nonny could already feel her extremely heated face, though with their space soon disappearing, second after second, he was blushing darker and darker as she got closer. He shut his eyes, feeling slightly curious, confusion, and excitement from what he thinks she'll give her. Suddenly, he felt her nose brush gently against his. It felt…warm and loving…it was like a preview to what he thinks she might do next – nuzzle him.

She pulled away, blushing deeply but smiling sheepishly. "I saw a couple this morning do that. I don't exactly know what it was called, but I really got interested in trying that!" Nonny did nothing but stare at her with shocked eyes, still feeling slightly awkward about the sudden nuzzle. "Oh, and to answer your message," Oona smiled that usual cute little smile that would always be meant for him and him only. "I'll try my best to always be happy around you. I don't want to worry you anymore, so I'm sorry!" She nodded and he blushed even more, yet showed her his own rare smiles before nodding at her.

The pop song that Molly and Gil had sung together has ended and soon they started to individually craft or make something special for a loved one. "What are you making, Deema?" Molly asked her friend. Deema looked up from her gift that seems to be a book. "I'm crafting up a pop-up book for Goby!" her pupils flew from left to right, then leaned in closer to Molly and Oona. "Although, don't tell him…" Molly giggled. "You've got it, Deema! What about you, Oona? You don't seem to be making anything so far." Oona glanced up at Molly. She jerked a bit and fiddled with the paper, blushing a light red. "W-well… I have yet to think of something…and-""Don't waste your breath, Oona. I saw you nuzzling with Nonny!" Deema whispered; to a low voice that only Molly and Oona could hear.

Oona blushed, furiously. "It's not what you think, it's just-"she spluttered. Deema laughed before putting an arm around her lavender-haired friend. "Well, let me tell you something, Oona. If you can do something like that and make Nonny turn super red, your present's been given already." Oona nodded. Molly just stared at the two in wonder and awe. "Wow, Oona, you made him blush? You must really like him enough to do an Eskimo kiss!" Oona waved her hands defensively. "It's nothing! Don't say a word about it, please!" Molly and Deema chuckled at this reaction, which made Oona look at them slightly furiously. "What about you two? Didn't you plan to give Gil a quick peck on the cheek? Or you, Deema? Didn't you plan to make a really big party book for Goby?" Oona muttered. The other two female guppies blushed at this.

"It's nothing!" Gil looked over at the girls. "Hmm…I wonder what they're talking about." He said, in amusement to their conversation. "Maybe they're planning to make something really special, but too nervous to say anything about it?" Goby replied, drawing yellow swirls on a construction paper. "What're you making for Deema, Goby?" Goby smiled sheepishly. "A swirly kite…well swirls cause of her hair…it's really interesting and surprising, like Deema herself…" he blushed a bit. "Of course it does, she'll love it! I'm making Molly a candy land-like card. She'll love it! I'll draw us on the inside of the card as well!" Gil said, colouring the candy cane in his drawing. Then, Gil and Goby looked up and turned to stare at Nonny at the same time, in which he reacted with a surprised look.

"Yes?" Nonny stared at them in confusion. "Hey, Nonny, what was that called?" "What?" "That little nose thing that you and Oona did that got you so red." Nonny blushed furiously. He stared at the table, thinking deeply. "That was what is called an Eskimo kiss." Goby and Gil stared at him in amusement. "Eskimo kiss?" Nonny nodded. "It's like nuzzling, except you brush your nose against another's, either in a loving affectionate way, or a friendly kind family-like way…or both." Goby nodded. "Oh, she Eskimo kissed you in which way?" Nonny blushed darker, he didn't respond though. "Well if Nonny blushed that much, is it in that loving way that makes him- oh…" Gil smiled happily for Nonny. "You like her so much, you'd blush that dark?" Nonny refused to say anymore, feeling slightly embarrassed but at the same time happy.

It was time for the store skit. Deema sat behind as cashier while a customer (Gil) came in. "Hello there! Welcome to Deema's Candy Store! What would you like today?" Deema greeted her customer. "Hello, I'd like a heart-shaped chocolate and a dozen kisses candy." Gil replied. Deema nodded, going to the back looking for the desired order. "Hmm…here's a circle shape…star shape…aha! Heart shaped chocolate is here! Now for the kisses…so far there are 6…I just need 12…a dozen is 12, right? So how many more do I need…? 6, of course! Well, here's your order, Gil!" Deema handed the candy bag to Gil. Gil smiled and said," Thank you!"

Soon they started eating lunch, in which they did a lunch pun/joke, and then they went outside to make up an imaginative story regarding the Valentines Day. Afterwards, Gil introduced a dance song which included folding a card, wrapping a gift, and handing it to someone. Soon it was time to proceed with the day, but soon it resulted the guppies in confusion.

"Today, you get to give anyone something special. Although, here's something special you can give to your special people dear to you!" Mr. Grouper held out a bag of chocolate kisses. There were about a dozen, 1 for each guppy and 1 for them to give to someone they care for a lot.

"Hey, Molly, I want to give you this for Valentines Day…" Gil whispered gently, handing Molly that decorative candy card and a chocolate kiss. Molly blushed and took the gift gratefully. "Thank you, Gilly. I also have something for you, I don't know if it's special enough but it's worth a try." Molly gave Gil one of her chocolate kisses and then to Gil's surprise and happiness, a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there, Goby, I've got you something I hope you'll like!" Deema said, triumphantly. She handed him her specially made pop up picture book along with the chocolate kiss. It was colored and decorated nicely and everything! Goby's eyes sparkled with happiness. "This is interactive, and it's cool too!" Deema just smiled and was about to swim away until Goby put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, I still have my gift for you, Deema." He handed her his present which was his chocolate candy and the swirly yet pretty hand-crafted kite. "It's not much but I hope you-"Deema gave him a huge bear hug. "It's not much? IT'S NOT MUCH? This is so cool! I'm really glad you got me something, because it's something you made especially for me!" She yelled happily, slightly crushing Goby's arms in the process. "Heh…no problem..!"

With Oona and Nonny, it was different. They didn't need to give each other their chocolate candy, for they had a special present to begin with this morning. They didn't make anything else for each other though, so they just spent the whole time talking (Oona mostly) to each other while everyone was exchanging gifts.

Everyone started to get ready to leave, while Oona stared at Nonny happily. "Thank you, Nonny…for cheering me up when I felt so bad about myself today. I'm sorry to make you feel so scared all of a sudden, hehe…" She grinned sheepishly. Nonny just nodded, his blush faded slightly on his cheek. He gave her a look that said "it was nothing." Oona glanced at him again. "Don't worry, I'll always think positively – or well I can try… don't worry! I'll do my best! See you, Nonny! Thanks again!" She said one more time before to Nonny's surprise; give him a quick comforting thankful hug. He slowly hugged back before they turned to go home.

_The message in the heart card:_

_It's a special kind of day today, isn't it? I'm not good with these kinds of things._

_Well, I really care for you a lot; you're someone who is very important to me._

_Um… don't frown or be upset, ever, alright? It hurts me to see you cry or feel down._

_Just keep smiling for me, sometimes you worry me. Think positively, alright?_

_I'm not too sure how to end this, but you always bring me to open up,_

_And that makes me feel comfortable…so um… thanks for everything._

_Deema won't ever replace you, ok? You're too special to me; no one's going to take your special position. _

_Wanna know where that is? Well here's the hint: _

_What's the shape of this card?_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_- Nonny_


	2. Chapter 2 - Nonny's Perspective

**In another perspective…?**

As if Oona was the only one to feel kind of jealous or envious when Deema or Molly is spending time with the intelligent, quiet guppy, he also feels the same way when she's playing with Goby or Gil.

Gil's not much of a "rival." He's mostly with Molly and they seem to be mainly interested in each other. Everyone knows that these two were the main couple, so it's not much to argue about.

If he can think about it more, he's mostly thinking about what happened in a recent school day…that day when they heard about magic. He performed a pretty convincing magic show, making an illusion. He couldn't blame Oona for being so sweet and adorable to just ask – and not cheer – for what happened to their friend. Where could he be? Nothing bad happened, really. He just disappeared in an illusion, a secret door or something. Nothing to absolutely worry about, until she hugged him…_**twice. **_

Also, to break the fourth wall, he was still in the screen when it came to just Oona and Goby. The authors could've just left it to them, but they left him in. Sure, he didn't seem to feel anything towards it, considering he rarely shows emotions, but he really didn't seem to actually like it. He can't remember a time when he and Oona hugged. He'd be shy most of the time, but Oona wouldn't seem to have a second thought and hug him anyway.

It'd be hard to tell what emotion Nonny was feeling…unless you were Gil…or Oona. He's trying to hide his disappointment feel from Oona, for she'd tell right away if he was upset. He hung his head low, attempting to hide it a bit more, until he heard someone ask if he was alright. Thankfully, it was just Gil…a best friend he could trust.

"Are you okay, Nonny? You don't seem cheerful today." Cheerful? Honestly, how could you tell if he was happy? His tone of voice is hidden as well as his inside emotions. Nonny did not respond, but he did just give a slightly glazed expression towards his slightly obvious crush and her current playmates that consisted of the creative boy and the crazy girl.

Gil smirked and nudged his quiet friend. "Ah…I see…you're jealous, aren't you?" Nonny blushed and turned away. Gil laughed as he patted him on the head. "Now do you feel how Oona felt when you were hanging around with Deema a lot?" He nodded.

The two suddenly heard a whimpered sound ruffled in a thump sound. They swam over to the group with Goby, Deema, and Molly. Wasn't Oona there? There was a collapsed pile of books. Well, the three were putting away the books until they reached the center. What for?

"Guys, where'd Oona go?" Gil asked, since Nonny was too shy to ask himself. Deema sighed and looked at the pile sadly. "Where do you think she is?"

"Well what happened?"

"Oona found this really interesting book about Pandas, 'cause well…she thought they were cute, so she tried to get it, not hearing our warning about how the books aren't organized _neatly._"

They eventually found a light hand and a tail hinted with purple, so they put away the books that piled up on their sensitive friend. Oona seemed to be dizzy, for her eyes were swirling around.

"Oona, are you alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I see flying birdies everywhere…" she giggled. Yeah, she's dizzy and not as "conscious." Well, how would you feel if a bunch of hard-covered books landed on top of you harshly?

Nonny went forward and pulled her up to her…tail fins? She responded well, floating once again, but she still had a dizzy feeling upon her head. "Are you okay?" he asked. She seemed to start to feel better, because her eyes started to calm. Her hand reached to his face, slightly making him heat up a bit, until he felt a poke on his nose.

"Boop."

She giggled before bowing slightly. "Thank you!" Her innocent mind was too much, for she did not feel awkward for her quiet friend still unsuspectingly holding her hands from when he pulled her up.

Deema swam over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "See? Now will you listen to us when we warn you of something like this?"

Oona sweatdropped and smiled nervously. "Ah…right…I'm really sorry for being so clumsy, you guys! I hope you forgive me…"

"Don't worry about it! We forgive you!"

"Thanks, you guys…!"

Goby, Deema, and Molly swam to another object to play with, leaving Gil, Nonny, and Oona alone.

"So how was that impact on your head?" Gil asked, patting her head in a big-brother way.

She shook her head. "It really hurt! Although…thanks to you guys, it doesn't feel as painful as before! I really have to thank you!"

Gil smiled happily. "No problem! Now let's go with the others to play with them as well."

"Okay!"

Gil swam over to the others, now Nonny and Oona alone. She then noticed him lost in thought, though still holding her hand. Being her cute, innocent self, she poked his nose again.

"Boop! You alright, Nonny? You're still holding my hand, you know!"

He blushed, feeling embarrassed. What should he say? He has nothing to say, even if he was thinking something else.

"Ah…I get it! Is it because you want only us to play together? Just us two?" She asked.

"Um…"

"I don't mind! Let's go find something to play with~!"

"Ok."

She smiled brightly now. Sure she was smiling earlier, but she was really happy this time. Why? Because her best friend is smiling now! Well, he had a happy grin on his face.

He did feel guilty for right now he was taking her for himself, but at least they have another time to play privately with each other. What should they do? Draw? Play with blocks? Have another acting attempt? Or maybe even a performance? He shook his head. It didn't matter, as long as he was able to play with Oona, he would have a great time.


End file.
